


病娇蛇立地铁追爱

by Musicisthesavior



Category: 19天-old先, 蛇立 - Fandom, 蛇红
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicisthesavior/pseuds/Musicisthesavior
Summary: 病娇蛇立上线！！！
Kudos: 8





	病娇蛇立地铁追爱

偏执酷拽变态控制欲的蛇立！！！

赶上前面莫关山的脚步，搭了只手在他肩上，“耳钉不错。”眼里流转着轻蔑与挑衅。

我还以为你和贺天他们就玩玩，耳钉都戴上了？可恶。

我撑着墙，将莫关山笼罩在我的阴影下，仔细端详。

呵，怎么还和以前一样怕我?不过这种像兔子一样的害怕的颤动，真是让人有兴趣啊。

“我都快忘了...是你给我打的耳洞。”

你敢忘？当时你替偷钱用的那小子求情的时候，你想要走的时候，我并不想就这么轻易地放你走了。你不能走，你是我的。我可救过你的命。

“只要你忍得住痛，我就放你走。”

本以为就你平常这么懦弱，这么畏首畏尾的，会屈服。

可你忍住了。

竟然忍住了。

莫关山你真是变了啊。

放你走？

不可能。

我救了你，你是我的，你只能是我的。

“难得见面，要不跟我走一趟？”你不敢拒绝的，那个贺天现在不在这里。

眼前突然甩来一个黄色的包，眼前的人早已冲了出去。想跑？

抓住了他的手臂，他跌倒在了地上。你跑不了了。

挣脱了？紧跟上他的脚步，贺天怎么在那？莫关山竟然冲去他怀里？！胆儿肥了！

莫关山，躲得了今天，躲不了明天。贺天，你不会得意太久的。

莫关山你是我的。

“老大，地铁都开走了，别看了，走吧。大不了明天再堵他就是了。”

“走。”

莫关山，我们来日方长。

“小立，你在外面干什么？怎么不进去？”保姆担忧地俯下身问道。

屋内一男一女正在激烈地争吵着，“哐当——”是重物落地的沉闷声。

“我不想进去，里面太吵了。”幼年蛇立还是小小的一团，正蹲在草坪上，用手挖着蚯蚓。

草坪湿润的泥土混着细小的砂石，很快就磨伤了指尖。黏黏腻腻的血丝沿着手指向下流着，在手腕处留下了长长的一条血痕，衬得白的过度的皮肤更加病态。

我感受不到痛。

你知道吗，莫关山？我病了。我感觉不到痛，我冷漠，暴力，阴沉。我对这世界没有什么想法 ，但不知为什么 ，我想要你。

在医院检查的那天，我看到了你所在妈妈怀里哭的样子。真是可爱。你之前是个连打针都会哭的小哭包，可现在你却...

莫关山，你是我的，不管你在哭还是在笑，你都是我的。

咱们来日方长。

红毛躺在贺天怀里打了喷嚏...操...

红毛内心：方长是谁？为什么要日他？奇奇怪怪。


End file.
